


Heartbeat

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [210]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Edward couldn’t see Thomas’ face.





	Heartbeat

Edward couldn’t see Thomas’ face. He could smell the tobacco on him, the heady smoke that filled his senses as he breathed him in. He could hear the audible hitch in Thomas’ breath as his lips found his and the soft moan as Thomas returned his kiss, sending shivers down his spine. He could taste the mint in his mouth, barely masking the smoky bitterness from his cigarettes. He could feel the fluttering of Thomas’ heart beneath his hand as he pushed him down onto the bed. 

Edward didn’t need to see Thomas’ face to know that he wanted him.


End file.
